Rodney's Monday and days
by Spike-1983
Summary: Rodney has a busy Monday.
1. Chapters 1through 2

Show: Stargate Atlantis

Paring: Sheppard/McKay

Title: Rodney's Monday and days

Summary: Rodney has a busy Monday

Chapter 1-

Rodney woke up at 6 AM on Monday, he was lying in bed and reflecting on a relaxing Sunday he had. He ate breakfast then hung out with John all day walking around the city, then playing chess then having dinner.

Now Rodney's brain was kicking in and his schedule of the day starting to run through, he has a meeting with his science department at 7:30 am, then a senior staff meeting at 10:00am, rest of the afternoon to worn on repairs and his projects on is lists to do.

Rodney walked into the lab right at 7:30 and saw the science department, the meeting went well he pass out duties and checked up on his staffs present projects. Now leaving Zelanka in charge, it was about 9"30 he was just to the main conference room; he came in saw the senior staff around the table. He sat next to John and looked at Elizabeth. She nodded and the meeting started, as the meeting progressed the heads of each department gave their reports. The highlights new security protocols John suggested, new stargate addresses. Now the meeting was over Rodney was ready for lunch. John cam to me and said, "Want to grab some lunch"? Rodney replied," yes thanks".

Rodney and John made it to the cafeteria they found a table and started to eat; Rodney looked on his tray no drink. Rodney did not even know John was gone and all of sudden a cup of coffee was in front of me. I looked and John gave him a smile and said, "How did you know I wanted coffee"? "You always want coffee; anyways I wanted to get you a cup". John replied. Rodney said, "Thanks". They finished their lunch in silence, and then they both headed to the conference room for the team meeting. The team was planning a mission to go and negotiate for supplies on a new planet, as Teyla was explaining some of what she knew of the people, Rodney was not totally in the meeting he was thinking about repairs and his projects, and other things. All of a sudden he just felt stressed, he felt John's gaze on him. Rodney looked at John and saw his concern in his eyes; the meeting came to an end. Everyone went on their way, John and Rodney were left. Finally John asked, "Okay Rodney what is up with you, you were not in the meeting"? Rodney replied, "I am fine just a little stressed, well it is Monday".

Rodney headed off to the lab, he got to the lave talked to Zelanka and then went off to do his own work, he got engrossed in his work that he did not notice what time it was.

John after eating dinner noticed Rodney was not there, when he finished he went off to look for Rodney. He knew where to look in Rodney's lab. John cam in and saw Rodney working on something, he walked up to Rodney and he did not even hear him. John put his hand on Rodney's shoulder and finally Rodney looked at him and John looked at Rodney. He asked, "Hey you were not at dinner, so I decided to pull you away from your work and get you some fresh air". They ended up grabbing some food and were sitting on the west pier, they sat their and then Rodney wanted to distress. He said to John, " Hey I want to distress so my day started off from busy and I did not get anytime to do any of my own projects kept on getting interrupted by my staff". "Sounds rough what a Monday". John said. "Yes for sure thanks for listening you a good friend". Rodney said. They sat there for another hour then headed back to the city; finally the both headed to their quarters and went to bed, then got ready for bed and another busy day in Atlantis.

Chapter 2-

The week went on as usual for Rodney no over the top malfunction; he got to focus on some theories and his projects. Finally Wednesday cam and that is the day he is going off world. They are headed to planet X130, where they are going to negotiate with the locals.

The team was planning to meet in the gate room at 9 AM, Rodney came into the gate room and saw his team all set and ready to go, as the gate dialed up John gave a glance at all his team member and looked at Rodney and gave a mile. Once the worm hole connected Elizabeth said, "You have a go and good luck". With that John lead the way through the gate, the negotiations went well, we got history of their culture and in one of the entries their was a indication of a ancient device. One of the scientists showed Rodney the device and we negotiated with them, they get medical supplies and the assurance of Atlantis protection. Then we get the device and their alliance.

Now the team is heading back to the gate, Rodney was talking to Ronon about what the device is. All of a sudden John put his hand up and we all stopped. John pointed to the right and there were a group of natives that were armed. Teyla, Ronon and John took point and Rodney found cover and was shooting.

John yelled to the team, "Head back to the gate, Rodney dial Atlantis". Teyla went in front of Rodney to cover me and I was almost at the DHD when I heard Ronon yell after Sheppard. I turned and saw that John was down and he was hurt. Rodney went into automatic action, he dialed Atlantis reported in that Sheppard was hit and have a medical team ready. Teyla went through the gate before I went through, Ronon was right behind me carrying Sheppard, Rodney followed after them.

Once Rodney found out John was stable he had to go to the debriefing with Elizabeth. Teyla told Elizabeth about our negotiations success then she said the group that attacked us was an underground group that went against what the main culture believes. Elizabeth said, "Well we will keep the alliance with the main native, but be careful of those groups".

Rodney by the time he ate dinner it was late and he knew Carson gave John a sedative so he is out for the night. I just headed to my quarters and go to bed, while I lay in bed I was thinking back on all the times John and I saved each others lives. And how I felt each time John almost dies, like today I felt the fear and a sense of uneasiness. At first I said to myself well we are good friends. Then he recalled the time John was missing on the planet and Rodney thought we will never get him back.

Rodney closed his eyes and focused on what he felt then and now when he was close to loosing John again. All of a sudden Rodney had an epiphany, I not only care for John as a friend but I have deep feelings for John. I love John and I have to tell him before he almost dies again. He does not want John to die or go on not knowing my feelings. Rodney decided okay I am going to visit John tomorrow and tell him the truth. With that Rodney went to sleep knowing he is going to lift a weight off his shoulders.

Extra Note:

I am sorry to leave this at a cliffhanger. I am going to finish typing and the publish as soon as I can. Please enjoy and give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Would you know it I was planning on going to see John two days ago. One disaster after another, one of my scientists activated something she did not know what it was. I had to fix it over the next two days fixing peoples mistakes no time to go see John. It was Saturday and finally I got the afternoon free, Carson told me John was released yesterday. I went looking for John I wanted finally tells him my true feelings. He was not in the gate room, cafeteria, or on the pier. The only other place would be his quarters.

Now he was in front of John's door, Rodney ran the bell he heard John say, "One sec I am coming." Door opened and John saw Rodney and asked, "Hey what are you doing here"? Rodney replied, "I was hoping to hang out with you maybe play games of chess." "Sure we can play chess" John replied. Rodney and John were into their second game were just talking about how Rodney busy days and John got some new movies from earth. Finally, Rodney decided okay I am going to tell him how I feel now.

John noticed that Rodney looked like he is miles away. John asked, "Hey McKay you in there"? Rodney said, "Yes just thinking, John I need to tell you something and you need to promise to hear me all the way out okay". "Okay Rodney you got my full attention" John said.

Rodney looked at John and started speaking. "John you and I have not always liked each other, but thankfully we ended up being best friends. Over the years we been through hell and back, we saved each other's lives. Each time you almost die, I get scared that you will die. I am afraid to lose you. Not because, that would leave Ronan in charge of the team. I would be scared because you are my friends and also because I am in love with you. Now you can understand why every time you almost die or go on one of your suicide missions. I can't breathe till I know you are safe, I love you John and I did not want you not to know that".

Now Rodney was looking at John and saw his face full of compassion, now he also felt John's hands on his squeezing for reassurance. John smiled and looked at Rodney and saw that he was nervous for John's reaction. I looked at Rodney and replied, "Rodney I agree that we have not always got along, but we have saved each other's lives and that makes you my best friend. I get afraid of the thought of loosing you to that would leave Zelanka on my team. Every time you get hurt or almost die I get scared. Remember when Koyal took over Atlantis and said he was going to kill you, well I was so scared the only thing that kept me going was that I could stop Kolya's plan and save your life. I can't lose you, I love you Rodney you not only an important person for Atlantis. You are the most important person in my life". Rodney looked at John with a smile and a laugh came out and he said, "We are both silly, we could have been together years ago, but we did not want to be truthful to each other". John stood up and cam in front of Rodney and took his hand so Rodney was standing in front of John. John pulled Rodney into an embrace and said, "Well let's not dwell on the past, let's focus on our future together". They looked at each other and they kissed and that gave hope for their future happiness no matter what the Pegasus galaxy has to throw at them, they will face it together.

_Please review I appreciate all your feedback._


End file.
